


Origami Brolin

by SlantedKnitting



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
  <p>Bradley tries to make an origami dragon and Colin tries to read a book about gender.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Origami Brolin

Some days, Bradley isn't entirely sure about Colin. But then again, those are usually the same days he isn't entirely sure about himself, either. It's on one of these days that Bradley finally get some answers about Colin. He also ends up with quite a few more questions to be answered in the future.

The day starts off innocently enough. Bradley wakes up, takes a shower, makes a small breakfast, and then settles down on the couch to watch some _Buffy_ DVDs and to attempt an origami dragon. He's tried this design before - countless times - but it's never turned out very good. He knows it's beyond his skill level, but he's always thought an it'd be a great gift for his Merlin co-workers, so he's determined to make at least one perfect origami dragon before the show ends. He puts a mug of tea, a stack of origami papers, and his origami instructions book on the coffee table and then starts playing his _Buffy_ DVDs.

He gets through four episodes and three failed dragon attempts before his phone vibrates in his pocket. It's a text from Colin that says _what are you doing?_

Bradley responds with _Buffy marathon_ and then starts on another dragon.

It's a few more minutes before Colin texts back with _can i come over?_

Bradley sends _sure_ and then goes back to _Buffy_ and his dragon, knowing it will take Colin quite a while to travel across the city to his flat. However, less than 10 minutes later, the doorbell rings.

Bradley pauses his DVD and get up to buzz Colin in. He waits another minute and then there's a knock on the door.

"That was fast," Bradley says as he opens the door. "I was going to put on proper clothes and everything."

Colin shrugs and goes into Bradley's flat. "I was in the area," he explains, shedding his winter jacket. "What's all this?" He gestures at the mess of paper on the coffee table and Bradley sits back down.

"Origami," Bradley says. "I'm trying to make a dragon."

Colin sits on the other end of the couch and watches for a moment. "You mean, you actually made all that stuff sitting around in your Merlin trailer?"

Bradley scoffs. "Of course I did. Did you think I was lying?"

Colin shrugs guiltily. "Maybe. I didn't think you were the origami type."

Bradley rolls his eyes and reads over a few lines of instructions for the dragon before explaining himself. "My sister taught me. Mostly I do it when I watch telly. It's just something to do with my hands."

Colin nods and get up to pull a book out of one of his jacket pockets. "Mind if I read?" he asks as he settles back on the couch.

Bradley stares at him for a moment, then laughs. "You came all the way over here to read on my couch? I'm in the middle of an episode!"

Colin simply grins and opens his book. "You can keep watching," he says, his eyes on his book.

Bradley starts the DVD again and tries to concentrate on his dragon, but he can't. Colin is just sitting there on the couch, absorbed in his book.

Bradley tries not to stare, but he can't help sneaking glances at Colin. Colin hasn't shaved in a few weeks and his hair is an unruly mop, curly in some places and sticking up straight in others. He keeps licking his lips as he reads and Bradley is so distracted by it that the episode ends before Bradley notices what book Colin is reading.

_Delusions of Gender_

Bradley reads the title a few times and before he knows it, Colin is looking at him over the top of the book.

"Oh," Bradley says stupidly.

Colin raises one eyebrow and Bradley quickly goes back to fiddling with his half-formed dragon.

"The DVD ended," Colin points out a few minutes later.

Bradley gets up to put in the next DVD, his brain still spinning out of control inside his own head. Why is Colin reading a book like that? He goes back to the couch and tries to concentrate on his dragon, but it ends up looking like a no-legged peacock. After that failure, he decides he needs more tea. Colin follows him into the kitchen.

Bradley tries to ignore the curious looks Colin is gives him as he fills his kettle with water.

"So what were you doing in the area?" he asks as he puts the kettle on the stove.

"Reading," Colin says, gesturing back at the couch. "I was just sitting at a cafe."

Bradley nods and stares at his kettle, waiting for the water to boil. He doesn't know what to do when Colin does things like this - does things like show up in the middle of the morning to read books about gender on his couch for no apparent reason. Colin is a mystery at the best of times, but on days like today he is nothing short of an enigma. Bradley doesn't know what to do, other than to clam up and retreat into his own head to ask himself a million questions. Otherwise, he knows he'll snap and end up asking Colin a million questions. Because Bradley desperately wants to figure Colin out, to get inside Colin's bizarre head and decipher his thoughts and his actions. Bradley wants to know and understand. He wants to learn. But Colin is such a private person and even after working with him for years, Bradley still doesn't feel like he knows much about Colin. All he knows about Colin he learned from watching. Colin doesn't give up much about his past or his family or his feelings or his interests or anything.

And that's why Bradley almost drops the kettle when Colin says, "Ran into an ex at the cafe. It was sort of awkward, so I thought maybe I could come here to cheer myself up."

Bradley turns around. "What?"

Colin smiles awkwardly and shrugs. "I don't know. I just wanted to be somewhere less crowded. And I knew you wouldn't mind if I showed up to read during your _Buffy_ marathon."

Bradley rubs his neck absently. "You've never mentioned an ex before," he says, trying to keep his voice casual.

Colin shrugs and Bradley turns back to the whistling kettle. He pours two cups of tea and hands one to Colin. He wants to ask a million questions, but knows that Colin likely won't answer them, so he keeps silent. But then Colin gives him a worried glance and he knows he has to say something.

"Did it end badly?" he asks, heading back toward the couch. At least that way, if Colin won't answer his questions, he can just go back to watching _Buffy_ and pretend the whole conversation never happened.

"Pretty badly, yeah," Colin says slowly. "He was sort of a jerk. Then again, I was sort of a jerk by the end, too."

Bradley tries not to stop breathing. He blows on his hot tea and keeps his eyes on the coffee table.

"Oh, I see." It's a stupid response, but he can't come up with anything else. He tries to bully his brain into working properly. "Sorry," he says, voice too loud. "I just, I didn't, um, know. I didn't know you, um, yeah. I didn't know."

He curses in his own head, berating himself for being an idiot. But his head is flooded with images of Colin naked with another man and all he can focus on is making sure he doesn't get hard because an erection would be extremely obvious in his loose shorts.

"It's never come up before," Colin says quietly. "So I never said anything. I didn't think you'd have a problem with it."

Bradley shakes his head quickly and turns to look at Colin. "I don't have a problem with it. I'm just a little surprised."

Colin nods but doesn't say anything else, so Bradley plays the DVD again. He drinks his tea and keeps his eyes on the screen, but doesn't process any of what he's watching. Colin doesn't pull out his book again, so Bradley braves another question.

"Do you only go out with men?"

Bradley watches Colin nod out of the corner of his eye.

"Will you teach me some origami?" Colin asks suddenly, setting his mug down on the coffee table and picking up a brightly colored piece of paper.

"Oh," Bradley says, surprised, "sure."

He moves over slightly on the sofa and Colin does the same, and then their knees are touching. Bradley pretends not to notice. He teaches Colin how to make a crane, then a fish, then a penguin, then a dove.

"This is so relaxing," Colin says, lining up his creations on the coffee table and admiring them.

"It can be pretty frustrating," Bradley says, pointing to his pile of failed dragons.

Colin shrugs and runs his fingers over the sharp crease of the dove's wings. "It's fun."

Bradley nods and looks up at Colin, ready to ask if he wants to learn how to make a rabbit. But then Colin turns to look at him and his brain stutters to a stop. Colin licks his lips and Bradley watches, entranced.

"I, um," Bradley says stupidly. He watches Colin's Adam's apple bob as Colin swallows.

"Bradley?" Colin's voice comes out as a whisper and Bradley licks his own lips before leaning forward to plant them on Colin's. "Oh," Colin breathes when Bradley pulls off a second later.

"Sorry," Bradley says even though he's not sorry at all.

"It's fine," Colin says quickly. He moves closer for another kiss and Bradley inhales sharply through his nose and brings his hands to Colin's hair.

"God, Cols," Bradley groans out when Colin's lips trace his jaw. He wants to say something, to ask something, to explain himself in some way, but then Colin's lips are on his again and he stops thinking. Colin's lips are soft and wet, inquisitive and shy, demanding and rough and coaxing and slow all at once. Bradley is breathless against their onslaught and he lets Colin have everything.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," Colin whispers when he finally pulls back.

"Yeah," Bradley agrees, even though he hadn't realized it until today.

"Yeah," Colin echoes, his fingers playing in Bradley's hair. Bradley gulps and tries to control his breathing, knowing he is panting far too loudly. But then Colin's hands move to his chest and Colin's lips move to his neck and it's all he can do not to whimper and moan. Colin is everywhere and he's so hard he could cry, and all he wants is for Colin to touch him - to touch every inch of him. He wants to drown in Colin.

"Is this okay?" Colin asks when he slides a hand under Bradley's shirt to brush his fingers over Bradley's nipples.

Bradley nods and then pulls away for a second to take off his shirt completely. He reaches for Colin's and Colin lets him remove all three of the shirts Colin is wearing.

"It's not that cold outside," Bradley says, his voice muffed because his lips are pressed against Colin's bare shoulder. Colin doesn't respond, just tucks his fingers inside the waistband of Bradley's shorts.

"Do you, should we, um, my bed?" Bradley babbles as Colin licks his collar bone.

Colin leans back slightly and gives him a searching look. "Have you ever..." his question trails off, but Bradley knows what he's trying to ask.

"No," Bradley answers quietly, "but I've wanted to. I just never found anyone, um, who wanted the same thing."

Colin nods and then stands decisively. "Bed, then," he says, pulling Bradley up.

Bradley tugs Colin into his room and Colin kicks off his shoes.

"I - oh!" Colin laughs when Bradley pins him to the wall. "What about the bed?" Colin asks as Bradley runs his hands over Colin's chest.

"What about it?" Bradley responds before licking into Colin's mouth. Colin arches into the kiss and Bradley groans at the way Colin's chest feels against his own. He makes quick work of undoing Colin's jeans and pushing them down far enough to free Colin's cock.

"No pants?" Bradley asks, not really bothering to pull his lips completely off Colin's.

Colin mutters, "laundry day," against Bradley's lips and Bradley grins. He wraps his hand around Colin's erection and pulls on it slowly, wondering at how backwards it feels to hold someone else's cock. Colin hums contentedly and pushes his hips forward. Bradley takes the hint and moves his hand faster, gripping Colin's cock tighter and trying to find a rhythm that feels right for both of them.

When Colin lets out a low groan, Bradley drags his lips up to Colin's ear. "Good?"

Colin nods with a huff and Bradley flicks his tongue into Colin's ear. Colin moans and tugs roughly on Bradley's hair, so Bradley does it again, then licks up the wide shell of Colin's ear.

"Fuck," Colin mutters. Bradley can't help but groan. Colin is practically boneless against him, shuddering and groaning and turning into an incoherent mess. Somewhere inside of him, Bradley feels pride and amazement that he's reduced Colin to such a state, but mostly what he feels is turned on.

Bradley nips at Colin's earlobe with his teeth, then flicks his tongue into Colin's ear again as he moves his hand a bit faster. Colin gasps loudly, then pushes Bradley away.

"Stop, stop," he pleads breathlessly, his hands on Bradley's chest to make sure Bradley keeps his distance.

Bradley takes a step back and keeps his eyes on the floor. "Sorry," he says. "I've never done that before. Um." He clears his throat and crosses his arms over his chest, wanting to disappear.

"No, no," Colin says quickly. Bradley looks up, confused. "I just didn't want it to end yet," Colin explains.

Bradley blinks and then grins when Colin's meaning sinks in. Colin had almost come just from Bradley's hand on his cock and Bradley's tongue in his ear.

"Let's move to the bed," Bradley suggests, shucking his shorts.

Colin peels off his jeans and sits on the edge of the bed. Bradley moves to sit down, but then Colin grabs his hand and guides him to stand between Colin's legs. Bradley gulps and tries not to think about how close his cock is to Colin's mouth, but then Colin kisses his belly button and he has to bite back a whimper.

"Can I?" Colin asks, looking up through what Bradley decides are obscenely long eyelashes.

"Fuck yes," Bradley chokes out.

Before he can be embarrassed by how high his voice had been, Colin grabs hold of his cock and licks from the base to the tip. Bradley exhales on a groan and tangles his fingers into Colin's hair.

Colin spends time just licking around Bradley's cock and Bradley gets the bizarre impression that Colin is trying to acquaint himself with it. Finally, just when Bradley is about to suggest that they both get onto the bed, Colin takes most of Bradley's cock into his mouth. Bradley groans and fights to keep his hips still as Colin's head bobs along it. His mouth is deliciously wet and his lips are firm and his tongue is so sure as it slides along Bradley's cock and twirls around the head.

Far too quickly, Bradley's muscles tense and his toes go numb and he knows what's about to happen. He pulls back and holds Colin by the shoulders. His cock twitches angrily, still hoping for release, and Bradley groans at how Colin's eyes track the movements.

"How should we do this?" he asks, grabbing the base of his cock and squeezing it tightly.

Colin licks his lips and shrugs. "We could just, you know." He slides back on the bed and motions for Bradley to join him up by the pillows.

Bradley crawls over him and leans down to kiss him, trying to remember if he has any condoms. Colin seems to have other ideas, though. He reaches around and grabs Bradley's backside, pulling until Bradley gives and moves closer. Their hips align and then Bradley growls out an "oh fuck" as their cocks slide against each other. Colin pants against Bradley's lips as they rock together, and Bradley's only thoughts are that next time they are going to do this with lube.

Bradley moves his mouth to Colin's ear and tries to concentrate on driving Colin mad instead of on how close he is to coming all over one of his best friends. Colin is squirming and moaning beneath him and it's taking all of Bradley's will power to hold back his orgasm. Then Colin shifts and flicks his own tongue into Bradley's ear and Bradley has to reach between them and squeeze the base of his cock again - hard. Colin grins at this and pushes Bradley's hand out of the way.

Before Bradley can react, Colin's impossibly long fingers are curled around them both, and Bradley is shaking from his need to come. Colin moves his hand quickly, pulling on both of their cocks, and Bradley only lasts half a dozen strokes. He comes with a gasp and a long drawn-out moan, and then Colin is panting "ah - ah - ah" below him and he can feel Colin's cock pulsing against his own. It is bizarre and unreal and so, so hot.

Bradley lets himself collapse onto of Colin for a few seconds, just until he can gather enough strength to roll over. When he does roll over, Colin follows and kisses him messily. Bradley slides his tongue lazily against Colin's, then pulls back and tries to catch his breath.

"That was good," Colin says, sounding slightly dazed.

Bradley laughs and his voice sounds too loud, but he can't help himself. He's just had his first gay experience - with Colin Morgan, of all people.

"I, um, I hope that's something you might want to do again," Colin says quietly when Bradley's laughter dies down.

"You have no idea," Bradley says seriously. "That was the best thing I've done all day. All week, even. Hell, all month."

Colin's shoulders shake in silent laughter. "Yeah, that was definitely the highlight of my day. That and learning how to make an origami penguin."

Bradley smiles and moves closer for a kiss. "Play your cards right and I might just teach you how to make an origami unicorn next."


End file.
